


Safety in his arms

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Kylo knows it's time to bond with Hux, he just wants to make sure that his intentions are clear. After all, it isn't often that an omega courts an alpha.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 242





	Safety in his arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



> I want to thank solohux for supporting me even when I couldn't write, and remembering me! Also thank you for the wonderful prompt, I hope it lives up to what you wanted and, I hope that this story makes you feel as good as you have made me feel over over the years in this fandom together.

It had been a rocky start. Kylo overthrew the Supreme Leader and used his powers to make sure none of the alphas onboard thought that an omega couldn’t lead. He’d used them against Hux, and yet only two months later Hux brought him the head of one of the resistance leaders as a gift.

A courting gift.

Kylo had been suspicious, aware how Hux wanted the throne, but month after month Hux proved himself. He showed it in the way he worked with Kylo instead of undermining him, in the way that he left thoughtful gifts that showed he knew Kylo and didn’t just assume he was like any other omega, and he didn’t treat Kylo like he was weak. Hux treated him as if he was dangerous and beautiful and it made Kylo almost drunk with want.

The first time they bedded each other, Kylo had pinned Hux under himself and then rode him until his knot swelled up and locked them together. Kylo allowed Hux to fill him with his come. Practically demanded it, even.

It had been a few weeks before Kylo allowed a repeat, and that quickly ran into a third and a fourth. At some point he couldn’t count the sessions, but even though they couldn’t hide their mixed scents they kept their trysts to stolen, secretive nightshifts when they were both on the same ship, and a few burning heats without allowing themselves to fully bond to each other.

Some days he itched with the need, but Kylo couldn’t allow his people to think that he needed an alpha to rule; he needed them to see that he was their true leader. So he took his time to prove himself. A bond would have muddied that, now it had been long enough that he wasn’t so sure he still had anything to prove.

His thoughts on the matter only further changed when he had taken himself to the medbay for an illness and found out that he was carrying Hux’s pups. His muscle helped hide it, but they wouldn’t stay hidden forever, not with two growing inside him. The thought both made him excited and so nervous at the same time. He felt sick to his stomach.

He didn’t know how he could be a good father with his own parents the way they were, but he wanted this.

It made sense why he craved Hux by his side lately, his nesting hormones wanting their alpha. His alpha.

He hadn’t told Hux yet, he had been away on a mission with Pryde, soon to return, and Kylo wasn’t sure the best way to break it to him. They had both known this could happen, but it had felt like it was something that happened to other people, not them. Yet here he was with Hux’s twins inside him.

It wasn’t like Kylo didn’t know Hux’s thoughts on the matter, he wanted the bond, and had mentioned pups before. At least Kylo had no doubts about how he would react.

Since he only had a few short hours to prepare for Hux’s return he took the time to meditate, and feel the force in his body, and the new lifeforms just starting to grow. It helped him know himself better, and the changes in himself. It also helped to calm him of the anxious energy that was running through his body.

Kylo also thought on the idea of taking Hux as his mate, and making the bond official. He could feel the fear that people would underestimate him, but also the strength it could be to have that element of surprise if they did. He could see himself ruling with his mate by his side and their children playing at their feet.

Most of all he could see clearly that Hux was the one he specifically wanted by his side.

It wasn’t because of his pups, but they had helped him see it more clearly.

He just hoped that Hux wanted the bond too, and that it hadn’t just been words. There would be no lies once they bonded, so if Hux truly wanted him there would be no reason for him not to agree.

In the short time left before Hux’s return, Kylo prepared the room, scenting the blankets and bringing in extra bedding so that they would have a nest to celebrate in. The bed had never felt so plush as it was once when he had finished, and he felt better than he had in months. There was a rightness in the scent and the feel that Kylo had been missing without ever knowing that he was.

After wasting his last bit of time washing himself, and ordering two meals to be sent to his room, the nerves had mostly turned to excitement.

If Hux wanted, after they finished dinner Kylo would claim his alpha and they could bond and rut all night long.

He took his time dressing, wearing his official robes, the ones he knew Hux liked him in. They were black with red trim and were close fitted with open sides to allow him to fight if needed. Then Kylo wove his hair into a traditional Arkanis courting braid, every second twist a new string of pearls woven in. It wasn’t perfect, but it was the best he could manage on his own. Hux would know his intentions as soon as he saw him, and Kylo wanted it that way.

The walk down to the docking bay was dreadfully long, knowing what was at the other end. He hardly noticed the officers that saluted him as he walked by, only half checking for danger as he made his way. Kylo was almost there when he heard the docking commands. Hux would already be out of the ship when Kylo arrived.

He swore he could almost smell Hux as he approached the docking bay, and he took a deep breath knowing that soon it wouldn’t be just his imagination, it would be real.

He spotted the ship with its doors open and Hux had already disembarked, arguing with Allegiant General Pryde while the other officers and troopers who had joined the expedition surrounding them. He knew how Hux hated Pryde, but the First Order needed officers, so Kylo had let him be. That was until he saw him backhand Hux hard enough that Hux stumbled. From across the bay he could see blood on Hux’s lip and his anger surged.

Kylo would protect his family, he would protect his pup’s father. He felt almost dizzy with the instinct.

Kylo reached out in the force and called his power around Pryde’s throat, crushing his windpipes as he lifted him into the air and unceremoniously threw his body away from Hux.

He watched as Hux took out his weapon, and fired twice into Pryde’s twitching body. It was petty, Pryde would have died anyway... but this way, Hux got to finish the job.

Kylo would have commented if he wasn’t more concerned about making sure Hux was okay. He stopped in front of Hux and brushed the blood from his lip. It was shallowly split and there would be swelling, but that was all.

“Anyone who thinks of raising a hand against General Hux, will be raising a hand against the family of the Supreme Leader.”

He made sure his words were clear and that the other officers that were already standing at attention would spread the news for him. By the morning he was sure that everyone would know.

Hux reached up and touched one of the pearls in his hair, and Kylo could see the heat in his gaze.

“That is some courting gift Supreme Leader, removing one of my enemies.”

Kylo smiled at Hux, and gave one last look at the other officers to make sure there were no more intentions of attack before offering Hux his arm.

“You can give me a personal debriefing, General.”

Hux took his arm, even though it was the position normally reserved for an omega, and that told Kylo he made the right choice. They didn’t talk as they walked to Kylo’s quarters, partly because what they had to say shouldn’t be overheard. Kylo didn’t miss how Hux kept looking over at him though, his eyes slowly roaming Kylo’s face and then his hair.

As soon as they entered his quarters Hux reached up to touch his braid.

“What changed your mind?”

Kylo laughed and shook his head.

“I was going to tell you after dinner.”

“I’m a patient man, but you know that when it comes to you, I don’t like to wait.”

Hux’s hair had fallen over his forehead from the blow and Kylo tucked it back into place.

“I’m carrying your pups, and it made things clearer for me.”

Hux took in deep breath, his nostrils flaring as he tried to smell it on Kylo, any change in his scent. His eyes widened and his lips softened, this was the Hux that only he knew.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Two.”

Hux’s lips perked up in a smile, and his eyes looked suspiciously shiny. He took his arm from Kylo’s, and moved to stand in front on him, his hand hovering reverently over Kylo’s stomach for a moment before he touches it. It’s too early to feel anything, but Hux’s face lights up as if he can feel something other than Kylo’s abs.

[Art By Pangolinpirate](https://pangolinpirate.tumblr.com/)

“Do you also mean this?”

Hux touched his braid with his other hand and Kylo felt a little shaky, it took a lot of trust to allow the bond, but it had been almost a year. He was ready, so he nodded his consent.

Kylo licked his lips, his mouth feeling dry at the desire in Hux’s eyes.

“Dinner’s set.”

“I want you first. It's been days.”

Hux said the words like a lost man begging, but Kylo feels the need too. Now that he knew he wanted it, there was no reason to wait. He takes Hux’s hand and leads him to his bed. Their bed.

Once there Hux began to slowly remove Kylo’s robes, letting his thumb skim over his bare skin. The small touches make him shiver with want, yet Kylo doesn’t move to help. He wanted to do this the Arkanis way for Hux. He wanted to give him a piece of his home world as well as himself. It was important to Kylo to let Hux remember, more than just this once. He wanted their children to understand who they were, like he had never felt with his own parents.

As soon as the outer robe was removed Hux slid the thin undershirt up and over his head, his hands skimming Kylo’s sides as he removed it. Then Hux rested on the ties of his trousers, undoing each one so that they slipped off Kylo’s hips slowly, their eyes meeting as Kylo is left there naked in front of him.

Only then did Hux move forward to kiss him, their first kiss since Hux’s return. It started with just the gentle press of lips and then he felt the flick of Hux’s tongue against his lips to encourage him to open his mouth. Kylo could taste a hint of blood from his split lip and his body recognised his mate’s taste, and his scent. He could feel himself getting wet in anticipation.

His heart was already beating hard in his chest, and Hux had yet to really touch him, just taking his time to thoroughly kiss him.

Kylo let out a whine to hurry him up and Hux pulled back slightly. He could feel the puff of air against his wet lips at Hux’s soft laugh.

“Eager.”

Kylo didn’t respond, he just pulled away and led Hux the last two steps to the bed. He didn’t have to look behind him to know that Hux was following him. He’d had the alpha’s attention ever since he’d choked Pryde.

He knew that Hux would be able to smell the slick between his legs as he climbed onto his bed, and he liked the idea that this would be their bed soon. Once they were bonded Hux would stay with him, it would be necessary at first for their bond to settle. Beyond that, Kylo just wanted Hux with him more often, a few nights a week weren’t enough.

“I want to ride you.”

Hux groaned, and Kylo heard the rustling of Hux undressing. He couldn’t resist turning to watch him, Hux was thin, with a soft stomach, but his legs were wiry muscle. His body hair was the same pale red, and it covered his legs, and softly curled on his balls. Kylo loved the way he looked nude, even if it wasn’t typical for an alpha.

That might have been why he liked him. Instead of being ruled by instincts Hux was ruled by logic. Like Kylo he had learned to keep them under iron control. Kylo had learned first under Luke, and then Snoke, how to deal with the yearnings. Hux had learned in the First Order, where there was no time to waste on the need to mate.

It was why Hux had made it so far in the Order. Hux had never succumbed, except when it came to Kylo.

“You’re beautiful.”

Kylo murmured the words as Hux climbed onto the bed.

“I was just about to say the same thing.”

He had never seen himself that way before Hux, but Hux was practically glowing as he looked at him, and as always he felt as beautiful as Hux thought he was.

“Come here.”

Kylo reached out and pulled Hux to him until their lips brushed and Kylo was able to capture him in a kiss. He loved the feeling of Hux’s lips against his own and the feeling of Hux’s tongue pressing between them. It was harder to maneuver without breaking the kiss, but Kylo managed to get Hux sitting against the headboard, so that he could sit in his lap.

He could feel the erection against his backside and he shifted to let Hux feel the slick already between his legs.

“Filled with my pups, and still so needy.”

Kylo laughed and silenced him with another kiss. He reached behind himself to feel Hux’s cock. Part of him wanted to take his time but the rest of him was full of hormones and wanted to claim his mate. He wasn’t one to be ruled by his hormones, but he also knew they had all night. Once they were bonded he could take his time with Hux, and he’d be able to feel him through their bond the next time, and all the times after that as well.

He rubbed the head against his hole, slicking it up before resting backwards so that the head pressed inside. It ached in the best way, and Kylo paused to adjust while Hux emitted soft moans into their kisses.

With no other prep, Kylo used the muscles in his thighs and slowly lowered himself onto Hux. He did it in small increments, moving down an inch before moving off until only the head was inside him. He kept rocking in Hux’s lap until he finally settled on him, every inch held inside Kylo’s body.

Kylo stayed still for a moment, enjoying the stretch of fitting Hux inside himself, and the feeling of finally being close to Hux after a week apart.

Hux spoke against his lips.

“Are you sure you want this? Not just because of the pups?”

Even though Hux had courted him before, he felt the need to ask.

“I’ve wanted this for months. Are you sure?”

Hux kissed the corner of his lips and worked his way down to Kylo’s neck, rocking up in small thrusts, rubbing himself up against Kylo’s prostate.

“It’s a bit late for that.”

Hux actually pulled back from the bruise he was sucking into Kylo’s neck. He looked so serious.

“It’s not. We can have pups without a bond if you aren’t ready.”

The words told Kylo everything he needs to know, and it only further convinced him this was the right choice. He started moving with Hux, giving the thrusts more strength, their skin slapping each time Hux rested fully inside him.

“I want it, I want you.”

Hux groaned at hearing the words spoken out loud, and moved back to nibbling on his neck, working the skin that would soon hold his bite.

Kylo felt sweat trickle down his back as he rode Hux, and this time he didn’t try and bite back his moans. He couldn’t wait for their bond, knowing that it meant that Hux would move in with him. That this could be his every morning and night. Their bodies moving together like they were meant to.

He could feel the swell at the base of Hux’s cock, the knot starting to build, rubbing up against all the right places inside him. He knew it would be any time now that Hux claimed him and he found he could hardly wait.

“Please, Hux.”

He gasped out, not sure if he wanted his knot or his bond more.

“You're going to be mine.”

Hux’s voice holds wonder, but he doesn't move away from Kylo’s neck, only holding him down each time he fully filled him for just a few breathes more, grinding the knot into him until he couldn’t pull out anymore, until he was wringing Kylo’s orgasm out of his body.

As it washed over him, he felt Hux bite into his neck, and the pain hardly registered amongst all the pleasure. The rush of Hux’s warmth and love filling him just as he felt Hux’s cock begin to pulse inside him.

“Fuck, yes.”

Kylo moaned, settling down in Hux’s lap, his legs feeling like jelly in the post orgasm bliss. The bond was strange, but it felt like it was something that should have always been there. It was like something fell into place that Kylo didn’t even know was missing.

Hux brought his hands up from Kylo’s hips to surround him and pull him tight to his chest.

He felt Hux’s contentment pushed at him clumsily.

“Did you feel that?”

Hux’s voice is soft, as if he doesn’t want to break the spell of the moment.

Kylo sleepily nodded at him, and returned the feeling to the best of his ability.

He knew Hux could feel it because of his surprised laughed.

“Amazing.”

Kylo tucked his face into Hux’s neck and smiled. This was better than he expected. There was no doubt in their shared feelings, just soothing warmth. The first time in a month he felt calm and he let his eyes close as he tried to snuggle in closer in Hux’s arms.

The sentimental piece of him so looked forward to being able to sleep next to Hux, and wake to have his arms around him. It was rare when they got to spend the night together, but it wouldn’t have to be anymore. With an official bond it would be expected.

Hux ran his hands over his back in soothing circles, and Kylo could feel him trying to communicate his emotions through the bond. Kylo closed his eyes and let the love his alpha wash over him, warm and unwavering.

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful Beta who helped me with this is Pandalolli, who encouraged me while I got back into writing, and helped me make this story better.


End file.
